All You Need is Revenge
by EnviousNightmare
Summary: Luke thinks everything is going fine, until he gets a dose of revenge.


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, just the idea

Author note: ONESHOT. Anyway, enjoy. Oh and for the sake of this, Bianca and Drew are not together

**All You Need is Revenge **

**(Bianca)**

I was sitting in English class ignoring the teacher and falling asleep when someone tapped on my back. I turned around to see one of the Ice Hounds, I never really paid attention to them so I didn't know who it was. I gave him a weird took and turned back around falling asleep again. He tapped me on the back again. He was really pissing me off now! Why did he keep tapping on my back? "What do you want?" I whispered in a mad voice as I turned around to look at him.

"I'm making sure you don't fall asleep, class is ending in a few minutes and you shouldn't be falling asleep." He replied calmly not raising his voice about a whisper.

"I don't need your help, I don't even know who you are!," I whispered clearly getting pissed with him.

"I'm Luke, Luke Baker. I'm on the hockey team, although you probably could tell that already because of my Ice Hounds jacket," He informed me. "Would you like to hang out at lunch?" He asked with a smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" I questioned.

"I bet you could figure that out." Was all he said as his eyes clouded over with lust. Before I could reply the bell rang.

**(Luke)**

I walked out of the class when the bell rang before I could get an answer from that hot girl that sat in front of me in English, I didn't even know what her name was. I probably should have gotten her name. I walked into Science, I was glad I had it with Owen, maybe he knows what her name is. I go sit down next to Owen. "Hey dude," I said when I sat down next to him.

"Hey, what's up with you?" He questioned looking at my face closely.

"Oh just this girl," I replied vaguely.

"What's her name?" He questioned getting pissed with my vagueness.

"I don't know, I was hoping you could help me out with that. She has lots of curls, dark hair, caked on make-up, tight clothes, kind of looks like a two dollar whore." I say trying to describe the girl to Owen.

"You mean Bianca DeSousa? How did that happen?" He looked at me with a strange expression that I couldn't place.

"She sits in front of me in English, and me and her are meeting for lunch." I replied still trying to figure out his expression.

"Dude, you could do better than Boiler Room Bianca, she's such a whore." He griped at me.

"That's why I'm only going to her for a hook up, I'm not looking for a relationship." I laughed right before Mr. Betenkamp came in and started class.

**(Bianca)**

I watched as Luke left class right when the bell rang. I sighed and walked to Social Studies which I hated because I had the meanest teacher ever Mr. Perino. Great, I won't be able to sleep in that class. I walked into the class and sat down in the back, at least lunch was next period. I ignored most of Perino's lesson and when the bell rang I got up and walked to my locker to grab my make-up before heading to the girls restroom. I went to the nearest restroom and went in seeing some grade nines in there I glared at them so they'd get the picture and leave, which they did. I went to the mirror and fixed my make-up so it didn't show the bags under my eyes. I really needed to start getting more sleep, and if it wasn't for that Luke kid I would have. I sighed and walked out of the restroom with my make-up put away in my purse. I decided to head to the cafeteria to get something to eat when I'm pulled into an empty classroom. When I see Luke is who pulled me in, I glare at him. "What are you doing?"

"It's lunch time, remember." Was all he said before he started kissing me.

I stood there stunned at his actions but after a minute started kissing him back. He slipped his hands under my shirt roaming them up my shirt, he slipped his hands under my bra and started squeezing my breasts while kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, he opened his mouth instantly and my tongue immediately darted into his mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance as he kept squeezing my breasts. A small moan came from my lips as his mouth pulled away from mine and found my neck instantly leaving open mouthed kisses down my neck. After kissing my neck and squeezing my breasts for a few more minutes he pulls away just before the bell rings and walks out of the classroom leaving me there to think about what just happened. I fixed my hair and clothes quickly before leaving the classroom myself just as the bell rang.

**(Luke)**

After school got out, I got on the Ice Hounds bus with Owen to get to practice.

"So how was lunch?" Owen asked me with a smirk.

"Dude, lunch was fun. I've never just had a random hook-up like that. After a little I just up and left her just standing there in the classroom." I laughed thinking about earlier that day.

"I envy you dude, no girls go near me anymore," He laughed just as he got a text, he laughed even harder now and I looked at him confused. "and after the text I just got, you won't be getting any girls either."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him still confused, instead of answering he just laughed and showed me the text message he just received from a blocked number:  
**Luke Baker is a lowlife asshole who just wants a random hook-up with any whore he can get, he has no feelings and doesn't care who he hurts as long as he has someone to sleep with.**

After I read that text all the color drained from my face and soon the whole bus was laughing, my guess is that they all had got that text sent to them.

"Hey Luke who was the whore you slept with at lunch?" One of the guys asked while laughing.

"Hey Luke you get anyone pregnant yet?" Another one teased.

"Hey Luke you have a STI yet?" Yet another one joked. After that I started ignoring them. Who would do this to me? Did Bianca do this because I just left her there without saying anything else.

**(Bianca)**

After I got the text sent to everyone at Degrassi I laughed. That will teach him to mess with Bianca DeSousa. Now I just had to sit back and watch what everyone was going to do tomorrow. He'll think twice before doing that again. I laughed and walked to the Dot where most of the Degrassi students were going, I wanted to see what everyone was saying about the text. As I walked into the Dot I heard people whispering about how Luke had gotten girls pregnant, and how he has five kids back in Florida that he's running from. I smirked and went to the counter to order a coffee. After paying I walked out of the Dot with all the rumors floating around. No one would know I was the one that started all this. As I walked down the sidewalk I saw some juniors from school talking about it and laughing at how much of an ass he is. I knew at this point that I had won this and walked home happy with myself.

**Thank you all for reading this. I hoped you liked it. I wanted something short and simple. I'm having a hard time thinking about what to do for my story Nothing is The Way it Seems right now, so I might not get it updated tomorrow, it might be Sunday when it gets updated. Anyway I hope you liked this.**


End file.
